


号外！你不可不知的人鱼族小王子Sei秘闻！

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Summary: [海的Sei番外]
Relationships: Sei/You
Kudos: 5





	号外！你不可不知的人鱼族小王子Sei秘闻！

一、   
众所周知，人鱼族的每位王子，都拥有一片属于自己的领地。  
这块地说大不大，说小也不小。若要在其上建立起一座富丽宏伟的宫殿，很明显是不够的。但如果只是修个小仓库，倒是很合适。  
人鱼族王子们的兴趣各有不同:你可以在那里看到精致的陶瓷小人，凝在琥珀里的鹅毛笔，甚至是闪耀着寒光的冷兵器。  
但有一位王子是例外:海王最小的儿子Sei。  
Sei的领地不是什么收藏室。他将这里打造成了一片独一无二的花园:大片千日红如同浅朱的波浪，把一尊洁白的雕像簇拥在中央，借着水流反射出的波光，可以辨出那是一个女子的模样。  
Sei是最年轻的王子，也是最英俊的王子:当他摆动着被淡紫色鳞片覆盖的尾鳍姿态优美地从鱼群间穿过时，几乎所有的海底居民都会不由自主的为他湛蓝的眼眸和飘飘荡荡的浅金色长发吸引。还有的人鱼戏言，当年那位因观赏自己容颜而逝的神邸并没有化作水仙花，而是跌入海里，降生成为了他们的小王子。  
可是这位王子虽然俊美绝伦，性格却有些古怪。他不大爱讲话，总是静静地望着他的领地沉思。当别的兄长们用他们从沉船里所获得的最奇异的东西来装饰他们的领地的时候，他只是照料他的花园。  
不过只要见识了Sei花园景致的臣民皆会情不自禁地赞美这满圃千日红的明丽炽烈。  
但谁都不知道像千日红这样喜阳耐旱的植物，是如何在连阳光难以照射到的冰冷深海里蓬勃生长的。  
曾经有好奇的寄居蟹问过他这个问题，可他只是微微一笑，露出极惊人的颜色，却并不回答。  
二、  
相传，在比海王宫殿更深的地方，有个肥胖巫婆。  
据说她无所不能，只要你付出足够的，令她满意的代价。  
即便如此，几乎所有的海底生物还是对她避之不及。  
（下面一段是海的女儿的原文啦，不喜欢可以跳过去～）  
她住的地方相当可怕:这儿没有花，也没有海草，只有光溜溜的一片灰色沙底，向漩涡那儿伸去。水在这儿像一架喧闹的水车似地漩转着，把它所碰到的东西部转到水底去。  
要到达巫婆所住的地区，就必须走过这急转的漩涡。有好长一段路程需要通过一条冒着热泡的泥地：巫婆把这地方叫做她的泥煤田。在这后面有一个可怕的森林，她的房子就在里面，所有的树和灌木林全是些珊瑚虫——一种半植物和半动物的东西。它们看起来很像地里冒出来的多头蛇。它们的枝丫全是长长的、粘糊糊的手臂，它们的手指全是像蠕虫一样柔软。它们从根到顶都是一节一节地在颤动。它们紧紧地盘住它们在海里所能抓得到的东西，一点也不放松。  
（结束！  
可就是这样令人心生恐惧而作呕的地方，人鱼族最小的王子Sei去过两次。  
第一次是在他偷偷浮出海面后在浪花间拾得一朵名为“千日红”的球形花朵后。  
没有人知道他是怎样穿过翻涌的暗流，拨开层层黏腻难缠的海藻，躲避珊瑚虫怨毒的触手，最终抵达巫婆的阴森居所的。  
也许是脑海中反复闪过的千日红的样子吧，太过坚韧明艳，让他想将它留在深海中，支撑着他渡过退却的边缘。  
那个痴肥的巫婆逗弄着癞蛤蟆，暗红的厚唇开开合合:“我知道你是来求什么的。不过你肯不肯将你最硬的鳞片交给我呢？”  
Sei有一瞬间的犹豫，但那娇俏的花形再次在他眼前浮动时，他一咬牙忍痛抠下了背部那块鳞片。闪耀着浅紫光芒的一小片飘到巫婆准备好的贝壳里，她递过一座白色的大理石雕像:“把这个放到你的花园里吧，千日红自然会长得很好。”伸出猩红的舌头舔舔唇，巫婆补道:“期待您下次光临。”  
Sei注意到她的指甲也是染了血液那样的深红，暗自想“我大概再也不会来这儿了。”他没有说话，接过那尊雕像。是刚好够他抱在怀中的尺寸，他能将它护在胸口躲开珊瑚虫的觊觎。  
无论如何，他花园里的千日红着实长势喜人。  
三、  
第二次，比Sei想象中来的更快。  
他是在成年的那个晚上认识那个人类女孩的。  
或者说，更早。  
Sei拥有海洋生物中最动人的歌喉，成年那夜的歌唱仪式更是必不可少。他终于可以正大光明的浮出海面，沐浴在朝阳或是月光下，见识未知的人类世界。  
古老的歌调伴着海风呼啸哼唱出时，Sei被如同新生的喜悦淹没，放松了警惕。这直接导致了他在看到那个女孩时根本来不及闪躲。  
不过那个女孩好像比他更惊慌:她直接绊倒在浅海里。  
出于本能吗？Sei到现在也没弄清，他当时怎么会那样动作敏捷地救她上岸，顺带给她渡了一口气。  
但当他看清那女孩的面容时，他简直感到不可思议，内心的防备也随之卸下，仿佛他们已经相识许久:日夜守护着他千日红的雕像，和这女孩长的几乎一模一样。  
之后的故事顺理成章，他用自己最珍爱的千日红代替对她的早晚安，他们在交谈间了解彼此，使原本对人类世界尚感陌生的Sei变得熟悉。那个人类女孩，啊，现在该称呼她为公主了。公主似乎很喜欢通过触摸来感知他:开始是他的金发，到他的耳朵，再后来是脸颊。  
Sei有点害羞，不过说实话，他并不讨厌这样的感觉。他甚至会在她的指尖略过他的脸颊时感到胸腔里的那颗心脏骤然加速，奇怪而不熟悉的情绪沿着尾巴尖传上来。后来他认为那种生理性的悸动跟靴子里进了一颗磨蹭不停的小石子十分相像，令人无法忽视。  
最后一次，在那个月光如水的夜晚，公主胆大包天地捂住他的眼睛。Sei没有料到她接下来要做的事——又或者，他有微微的预感，但不敢有这样的奢望。他只是如往常一样温柔地询问她:“您蒙住我眼睛的时候打算作什么？”公主的声音好无辜，所以温温软软的东西贴到唇上来的时候，他愣在了那里，几乎浑身僵硬。  
四、  
回过神来的时候，Sei的心中被无边的喜悦淹没。  
他承认，越是与她了解深入，他渐渐冒出想要独占她的自私想法来。这种感情随着时间推移逐渐加深，也令他自我厌弃，可是无法克制。怎么办？这可不容易解决。  
办法是有的，他也同公主讲起过。那时公主没有多说什么，但此刻Sei的心里不再忐忑:他想给她永恒的爱。  
说起来上帝实在是过分公平:没有灵魂的人鱼族美丽又强大，在死后只能化作一捧虚无的泡沫，根本没有去追求永恒的资格。  
但他不甘心。  
于是潜下深海后，他向一个掀起泡沫的漩涡走去。  
这次巫婆嘴角的嘲意更甚:“傻东西！人类总是善变的，这结局注定悲惨。”  
Sei没有犹豫，他心里想着他那如千日红般温暖的姑娘:“我不怕。”巫婆面目可憎地露出恶毒的笑来:“那就把你美丽的金发给我吧！别怪我没提醒你，在你拥有灵魂前，你踏在陆地上的每一步都会如同刀割。”  
Sei又想起了唇瓣上温软的触觉，他低下头抿着唇不可察觉地笑了笑，抓住浓密的金色长发一把隔断，递给巫婆。  
随着药水从喉管滑下去，Sei的下身传来撕裂般的疼痛，让他失去意识。  
五、  
再后来，他被公主带回王宫，日日伴于她左右。  
他本想假装失忆逗逗她，没想到她居然骗他说，她是他的未婚妻。他舍不得拆穿这个谎。  
他以为他早该满足，可他错了:他比他自以为的更贪心。  
公主的全部他都想拥有，拥抱、占有的那个拥有。不止是同她共进晚餐，同她骑马郊游，或是互道早安。  
Sei始终在克制自己日益增长的欲望。那种想要感受她的泪她的笑，她的冷她的热，她的硬她的软，乃至她的肉体她的灵魂的欲望。  
这种欲望终于在公主的宴会上达到顶峰。  
那天她穿了他最喜欢的宝石蓝的礼服，橙红的晚霞映在她身上让锦缎闪了光，衬得她的皮肤宛如百合。  
她一定不知道自己站在在黄昏中的样子有多勾人。  
那种生理性的折磨感更加强烈，甚至超过了足底刀割的剧痛。  
一想到会有别的男人剥下她的衣裙，他就无法抑制地嫉妒的发狂。  
我都已经是你的未婚夫了，你还要找什么男人？Sei有些愤愤地想。谎言不怕欺人，最怕自欺。  
Sei的克制在他看到公主晃着高脚杯和一个贵族讲话时全线崩塌。他失去理智般的将她骗走，带她来到角落，不等她发作就干脆利落地吻下去。  
唇齿相碰,Sei被欲望驱使着无师自通。他吻她，从唇到耳，轻轻啃噬，满意的看见她象牙白的皮肤上留下的抹抹红痕。  
他想要听见她在他唇齿间红着眼角喘息，感受她敏感的收缩着将他绞紧，因为他的撞击而弓起凹凸分明的寸寸脊椎……  
他想要很多很多，贪得无厌地想要她的全部。  
但真正进入的时候，他只想为她念诗。  
“你是我的东，我的西，我的南，我的北，我的黑夜，我的清晨，我对你的爱不朽……”Sei的嗓音染上情欲，带了性感的沙哑。  
她仍在咬牙适应，她的吸附叫他头皮发麻。本能使他想要律动，可她实在是滚烫紧致，几乎叫他寸步难行。  
摩擦带来的奇妙感受让她抑制不住地从唇间溢出破碎的呜咽，Sei只能安抚性地去亲吻她的耳垂，揉捏着刺激她浑圆的顶端。  
她嫣红的挺立使Sei在舔舐间几欲成瘾，他与她更加深入地贴合，鬓角和汗珠顺着金色短发滑过弧度完美的脸颊。  
不只是欲望的满足，她的动作也在表达她的心意——接纳与契合。  
当长夜将尽，一切结束时，有什么不一样了，他的身体。不是肉体上的，而是躯壳内更深的东西，或者说，灵魂。  
新生的，饱含希望的，能带来永恒的灵魂。  
看来巫婆赌错了。Sei在心底笑笑，轻轻带上房门。  
永恒的爱和她能带给他勇气，带他奔赴未知却充满希望的未来。

**Author's Note:**

> 乱七八糟的:啊，算是憋出来了吧orz（时隔将尽一月啦啦啦，感觉有想要表达的东西因为自己笔力不够外加健忘所以没有写出来。。。“爱与勇气”是我给Sei的故事的定调（捂脸），冲破屏障需要勇气，陪伴守候需要永恒的爱。选择人鱼的主题，是因为觉得海水这个“屏幕”跟现实生活很契合，好在我自己写故事，就能还Sei也还人鱼一份圆满。额。。。我不是很会控制篇幅，所以前一篇正文非常拖沓（当然这篇也是orz）。。。无论如何，还是感谢您看到最后，也希望您能被Sei的那份爱与勇气打动吧。


End file.
